


Winter

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [31]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: Olivia hates winter.





	

Olivia has never liked winter.

She hates being cold. Hates the snow.

James knows this. He also knows she does not ski.

So she’d been very surprised when he’d booked them into a ski chalet for a dirty weekend.

Watching him now, making a snowman no less, she can’t help laughing.

Feeling suddenly impish, she makes and throws a snowball at him.

Seconds later, she finds herself on her back, with snow in her face, and James on top of her; both of them laughing.

James kisses her then, slowly and deeply. 

Winter, Olivia decides, isn’t so bad after all.


End file.
